1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method for an air conditioner, a terminal device, and an operation control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The performance of an air-conditioner decreases due to various factors, such as the frequency of use, state of use, and age of service. For example, aging of an air conditioner over time may cause a small leakage of a refrigerant from a pipe, which decreases the cooling capacity or the heating capacity of the air conditioner. Aging of parts of an air-conditioner, such as a fan motor, may decrease the amount of airflow. Additionally, these factors may increase the power consumption of an air conditioner.
The monitoring system disclosed in International Publication No. 2014/064792 determines whether or not a breakdown of an air conditioner is caused by aging in accordance with whether the rate of change in the refrigeration capacity of the air conditioner with respect to the time exceeds an abnormality value.